sasecurityfandomcom-20200214-history
PortmapSettings
Category:Sasecurity back to http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Sasecurity TableOfContents Shareing over a networkf You may want to try going into Wiana and under the Port Map Settings selecting the yes radio button. Then in the Spec 1, 2 and 3 boxes below enter: } 192.168.xxx.xxx being the IP address of the computer that has the share that you would like to connect to. This will forward all port 137, 138, and 139 traffic (windows share traffic) that is received on the wireless interface to your computer with the shared files. You can only use this method to access one computer because it forwards ALL 137, 138 and 139 traffic to only the address specified. Then you can add an entry to your /etc/hosts file if you would like to browse the share by name in addition to IP address. Yeah, I've set the folder and share name as the same. According to the Wiki that Jon I just need to put the IP into IE6 and I should get prompted for the share password. However I don't. I just get Windows cannot find \\192.168.*.*\ however I can get onto the the apache server on that machine, in fact on both machines vice versa. Aaron's technique brought up "The network path was not found". I think you have to be careful of the difference between "Share Name" and "Folder Name". They are not the same thing. Thanks Russell, from reading Don Moskauk's pages I got some information on this. However, just putting in my IP address or //192.168.*.*/ and I get my Apache web server. Putting in \\192.168.*.*\shared\ and I get an error saying the folder can't be found. It's placed on the C: drive and shared using the windows share wizard. Same node clients firewalled is set to 'no'. You should try accessing each client using their IP address, e.g. //192.168.x.209/SharedDocs I think you have to specify a shared folder in the 'URL' I might have the first 2 slashes round the wrong way. Don't forget to set "Same node clients firewalled" to "No" on the node in Wiana. Hi, I'm just trying to figure out how to setup my network over one of my nodes. My main node (gateway), I want to share certain folders. They are both signed up to the same Workgroup, both running XP Pro. Both have File and Print Sharing Enabled, both can ping each other, both set to low security. I cannot see each other through "Microsoft Windows Network". Any recommendations, as I will then try and get my linux box connected to the network next. http://locustworld.com/tracker/wiki?p=WindowsFileShares > Hi, I'm just trying to figure out how to setup my network over one of my > nodes. My main node (gateway), I want to share certain folders. They are > both signed up to the same Workgroup, both running XP Pro. Both have File > and Print Sharing Enabled, both can ping each other, both set to low > security. I cannot see each other through "Microsoft Windows Network". Any > recommendations, as I will then try and get my linux box connected to the > network next. = Start->Run Enter \\remote.device.ip.address Hit enter. If it doesn't connect, then most likely either SMB is being blocked somewhere along the way or there is a connectivity issue. > Thanks Russell, from reading Don Moskauk's pages I got some information > on this. However, just putting in my IP address or //192.168.*.*/ and I > get my Apache web server. Putting in \\192.168.*.*\shared\ and I get an > error saying the folder can't be found. It's placed on the C: drive and > shared using the windows share wizard. Same node clients firewalled is > set to 'no'. > I think you have to specify a shared folder in the 'URL' > > I might have the first 2 slashes round the wrong way. > > Don't forget to set "Same node clients firewalled" to "No" on the node > in Wiana.